


Got You

by sihaya13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya13/pseuds/sihaya13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I race around trees and over branches, chasing my prey with a deadly hunger, ready to be unleashed amongst the lightning and the thunder. I’m a monster and that’s all I’ll ever be, I’m a monster who simply wishes to be free. I’m going to make you pay, for all you’ve made me suffer, all the times you’ve kept me away. There’s no coming back for you now, you’re mine, mine, mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You

When it’s dark, dark, dark in the middle of the night and you’re running through the forest under the pale echo of the moonlight. Your heart thud, thud, thuds in your chest as your feet pound ever so loud, afraid to give up, so proud. When the sweat drip, drip drips down your forehead, onto your lips, you run past a tree and your shirt rips. I smell the blood, blood, blood cascading down your arm. I stalk silent, with no wish to alarm.

I’m alerted to the presence of something which smells so nice, so tasty. It’s dinner time. My teeth, long and pointy, and my claws, ever so sharp are beyond ready to rip you apart. I make chase, silent and deadly through the black of the night. I am one with the shadows, free with the moonlight. I race around trees and over branches, chasing my prey with a deadly hunger, ready to be unleashed amongst the lightning and the thunder.

I’m a monster and that’s all I’ll ever be, I’m a monster who simply wishes to be free. My legs, so powerful, push me in leaps and bounds. I’m catching up now, I’m making up ground. You’ve had a head start, being there first, but you’re no match for me, with my hunger and my thirst. 

You can run so fast but I’m going to catch you, skin you, eat you. I’m in control here, I’m the monster, I can smell your fear. Weak, pathetic creature, can’t you see? I’m going to be free, I’ll never leave you be. I’m superior to you, futile being, I’m the one that will be in your head, the one seeing. I’ll be seeing out your eyes, in control of your skull while you waste away back there, as I once was. I’ll never let you out, never, never, never. You’ll be locked up, staying there forever.

You were even in love, your poor, poor thing, and with such a sickly, sickly dove. Does it make you sad that you killed her? You think you’re so good, locking me up, keeping me away for most of the month. I’ll tell you one thing, if I ever speak, you can’t contain me you miserable little freak. You aren’t strong enough, mortal, no, you’ll never defeat me. I’m counting down the hours until I’ll be free.

This time I’ll have you, I swear on your life. You aren’t going to cause me any more strife. I didn’t ask to be in your head, it was into the forest you let yourself be lead. I didn’t force you, neither did my creator. It’s your own bloody fault, now onto the open wound you pour salt. Denying me my freedom, when you’re the one who brought me here.

You complain about the few seconds of pain once a month. You curse me, well I told you, it’s your own bloody fault. I’m going to make you pay, for all you’ve made me suffer, all the times you’ve kept me away. I want to be free, to roam this world as I please. I’m stuck here, unable to move, listening to you complain about your low pain tolerance and some meagre itchy fleas.

I’m not sorry, mister, that I’m going to steal your life. If I wasn’t part of you, I’d stab you in the heart with a sharp, sharp knife. I still need your body but I’m going to make it mine. I’ll corrupt your mind from the inside out. I’ll beat you down, crush you, burn your filthy human influence to the ground. 

It’s getting closer. Oh, you’re so scared now. I can smell it, hear it, feel it in every pore of your body. You lock yourself up but you know I’m going to get out. 

Your heart thud, thud, thuds in your chest and I smell the fear, fear, fear from within your breast. The sweat drip, drip, drips down your forehead, down to the ground, you’re going down. You cry out with pain as I take over, screaming, screaming, screaming with elation. There’s no coming back for you now, you’re mine, mine, mine. 

Got you, Greyback.


End file.
